


Serendipity

by Softminygi (WritingBarnes)



Series: Let's Not Fall In Love - BTS Soulmate Series [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBarnes/pseuds/Softminygi
Summary: It was too easy to fall in love with him. You shook your head, pushing back all thoughts that made your heart twist. You didn’t have time for love. You had a class you need to teach.So you gripped your bag strap a little tighter and made your way inside the science major building, ignoring the burning heat on your mark.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> tried a different writing Pov lol  
> will be edited again later,  
> but let me know what you think!  
> it can be read separately but reading the first two will definitely help :)

It was easy to fall in love with Taehyung. Almost too easy. The mark on your wrist warmed slightly at the sight of him running across the campus garden just to tackle a black-haired you recognized as Jungkook. His loud laughter seemed to startled some passerby, though you could see faint smiles on their faces as they walked past him. Who wouldn’t, you thought to yourself, cheeks warming at the sight of Taehyung walking towards where you were standing. You met his eyes for a milisecond before he looked away, oblivious to the storm brewing inside you. It was too easy to fall in love with him. You shook your head, pushing back all thoughts that made your heart twist. You didn’t have time for love. You had a class you need to teach. So you gripped your bag strap a little tighter and made your way inside the science major building, ignoring the burning heat on your mark.

 

“How’s the essay coming along, my fellow students?” You grinned at the groans and noises of protests coming from your first-year students. “Come on, you know how important it is to learn about soulmates before you get your mark, right?” Your voice softened as you sat on your desk, feet dangling comfortably while you looked around the room filled with young, naive faces.

 

“I still don’t understand why it’s a mandatory class, though.” Jennie, one of your students, spoke up, followed by murmurs of agreement.

 

“We love you and you’re a great teacher, but doesn’t this seem… a little excessive?” Jiwon added.

 

“It does seem a little excessive, doesn’t it?” You looked at him with a small smile, “We all know what’s going to happen when you turn nineteen. Your mark will appear and you will have your soulmate’s name engraved in your wrist for the rest of your lives. But what’s next?”

 

“We found our soulmates?”

 

“Having a soulmate doesn’t guarantee you a happy, fairy tale ending. What I’m trying to teach you in this class is not about preparing yourself for when you find your soulmate. Is it important? Yes. Does it dictate every aspect of your lives? No.” You took a deep breath before you continued, “It is crucial for you to remember that. I have seen too many people with too high expectations, only to be crushed in disappointment because their soulmate isn’t what they expected them to be-“

 

“What about blue marks?” Jooheon cut you off, eyes filled with curiosity and worry.

 

“I know a lot of people with blue marks and they’re one of the happiest people I have ever seen in my life. The color of your mark shouldn’t determine your worth as a person.”

 

You flashed them another smile as they pondered your sentence. “Think of them as a blueprint of your perfect, ideal house. It’s a lot easier to build the house, to imagine what it would look like, when you have those blueprints, yeah? And when you don’t, you have to plan everything from scratch, where you want your bedroom to be at, your kitchen, how big you want your backyard to be… But it doesn’t make it any less beautiful than those built with an exact blueprint.”

 

“Have you find your blueprint?” Jennie asked after a moment of silence has passed. You turned to her, memories of meeting the golden haired boy two years ago still fresh in your mind.

 

_“KIM TAEHYUNG!” You jumped in your seat, the flower bouquet your best friend gave you would’ve fell to the ground if it weren’t for your fast reflexes. Your eyes caught the words on your skin. Kim Taehyung, written in a neat, cursive letters, just like the name someone just called. What a coincidence-_

_Your eyes widened._

_“What’s wrong?” Jessi whispered, when you kept looking around the hall, searching for said Kim Taehyung._

_“Someone just said my soulmate’s name.” You quickly replied._

_“Over here!” A timbre voice stood out from the crowd of graduating students. And you just knew. You looked across the room and your eyes met the most beautiful person you have ever seen in your life. Tanned skin, boxy smile that oozed pure happiness, and eyes that looked like two orbs of sunshine. Kim Taehyung. That was Kim Taehyung. Your Kim Taehyung._

_“Taehyung?” Jessi followed your line of sight, smiling slightly at the commotion your soulmate was making. “You sure do pick a good soulmate, [Y/N].” She snickered._

_“He… He’s my soulmate.” You breathed out._

_“Are you going to go to him?”_

_“No.” You shook your head with a resigned smile. “It’s okay.”_

 

“Yes and no.” You cleared your throat. “But that’s a question for another day. Now let’s get started on the group presentation! Who wants to go first? I’ll give you my favorite bar of chocolate!”

 

.

 

“I think you’re the best lecturer I’ve ever had.” Jiwon grinned as he handed in today’s assignment. You raised your eyebrows in amusement, watching the younger man and his best friends stood in front of your desk. “You’re just a few years older than us. You make the lesson a lot more… relatable and interesting. I don’t think I can survive this class if it was Professor Park.” He shuddered.

 

“That’s rude, Kim Jiwon!” You replied, eyes narrowing for a few second before your lips tilted into a mischievous smile. “He’s just too in love with himself.”

 

“Obsession a more fitting word.” Hanbin muttered.

 

“You know flattery is not going to give you extra mark, right?”

 

“Damn, I thought it would work.” Jiwon sigh dramatically.

 

“Get out and leave me in peace, Jiwon.” You laughed, grabbing the stack of papers from the table and your bag.

 

“See you Friday, [Y/N]!” Jiwon and his friends shouted, causing some professors to look their way in discontent while you shook your head.

 

.

 

“I saw him again.” Was the first thing you said when you finally meet up with your best friend. You dropped your bag on the empty chair next to you, sighing in relief as you stole her iced Americano and took a few huge sips to quench your thirst.

 

“Who?”

 

“Taehyung.”

 

“He’s still around? I’d expect him to travel around the world, with his talents and whatnot.” Jessi quipped. “You look like you want to kiss him.”

 

“I do not!” You hissed. “He’s… he’s… I don’t know. I just– he doesn’t even notice me, Jessi. I don’t think he would mind if I didn’t say anything… right?”

 

“It’s not your decision to make, [Y/N]. You know that.” She smiled. “Anyway, on a lighter note, I have finally found someone that can help you with your new book!”

 

Your eyes brightened at the mention of your book, watching Jessi pulled up her phone from her bag with interest. She flashed you a picture of a man standing in front of a café, eyes squeezed shut while he smiled at the camera.

 

“Who?”

 

“Kim Namjoon. He studied philosophy, now a bartender and proud owner of Bangtan Café. You probably have seen him a couple of times in college.”

 

“And he can help me?”

 

“He’s very eager to help you. ‘finally putting his degree to good use’, was the exact words.” Jessi snorted. “I’ll send you his contacts. You can arrange a meeting in his café or something.”

 

“That’d be nice.” You nodded, “Thanks, Jessi.”


End file.
